Break Out
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's the fourth of July in the year 2009. Outside the coast of California, a castle rise up from the sand at the bottom of sea, but not above the water. Around 50 or 60 mermaids swim out from the castle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O - Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **Break Out**

 **It's the fourth of July in the year 2009.**

 **Outside the coast of California, a castle rise up from the sand at the bottom of sea, but not above the water.**

 **Around 50 or 60 mermaids swim out from the castle.**

 **The mermaids are many different ages, some are kids, some are teens and some are adults.**

 **Most of them have pink or neon-green tails and a few have golden ones. Some have other colors.**

"Ahhh! Finally we're free." says one of the mermaids.

She's tall and beautiful with a slim elegant body. Her hair is blonde and long and her tail is golden and she wear a bra of golden metal.

It turns out that the mermaids are the last of a merpeople kingdom that has been stuck under the sand since 1609 and hasn't been able to come back until now.

"Your majesty, what year is it?" says a black mermaid with pink hair and a silver tail.

"I don't know, but it seems like we were in doom-sleep for several years." says the tall beautiful mermaid, who seem to be royalty.

"Oh, no!" says a mermaid with blue hair when she look into a crystal ball.

"What's wrong?" says the tall beautiful mermaid.

"None of you are gonna like this, we've been asleep longer then we expected. The year is 2009." says the mermaid with blue hair.

"Are you serious?" says the black mermaid.

"I am." says the mermaid with blue hair.

"That's bad." says the tall beautiful mermaid in anger. "The shitass who's responsible for keeping us in the dark for so long shall pay for what he did."

"Uh...he's most likely dead by now." says the mermaid with blue hair.

"That I forgot, but maybe he left a descendant behind. If so, he or she shall feel my wrath. Akudum, et perventila, nervus ag delirice." says the tall beautiful mermaid in anger.

Her eyes glow with blazing red magic.

"Relax, Queen Zateenah. Anger is bad for your heart." says the mermaid with blue hair.

"My heart's in perfect condition. I'm strong." says the tall beautiful mermaid, apparently named Queen Zateenah. "Don't tell me to relax, Julay."

"Sorry! Forgive me, wise queen..." says the mermaid with blue hair, apaprently named Julay.

"You will not be punished with death, but you will be blind for 2 days." says Queen Zateenah as she use her magic to make Julay blind.

"No! Me cannot see..." says Julay in fear.

"That's what you get for speaking up against your queen in the wrong way." says Queen Zateenah.

A mermaid with red hair help Julay back into her room.

"Your majesty, what's your plan?" says the black mermaid.

"I'm not sure yet, General Alexa." says Queen Zateenah.

"Let me know when you do, my queen." says the black mermaid, apparently named General Alexa.

"I shall do so, old friend." says Queen Zateenah.

"Okay." says General Alexa.

"Comundila evertis akadendum." says Queen Zateenah.

A long golden magic trident appear in her hand.

She swing it and it glow with a red flaming light.

"Vegantik lemenoris! Show me any living relative of the sorcerer Avolo Abbelone." says Queen Zateenah.

In a flash of white light, an image of a person appear.

"Oh, so this boy is the last heir of Avolo? Interesting. I'm sure it won't be a problem to kill this little lame boy." says Queen Zateenah.

The next day, a 14 year old boy named Mike Abbelone walk along a street in Malibu.

"I hope Emma is home..." says Mike.

Emma Nova is Mike's girlfriend...sort of.

"Perhaps I should txt her...? No." says Mike.

Mike and Emma have been best friends since they met in kindergarten and a couple months ago they kissed and Mike's seen Emma naked, but they are not truly together.

Mike wish Emma was his girlfriend for real, but he's too shy to make a move on her.

"Too bad that Emma doesn't know that I...have a huge crush on her." says Mike.

He doesn't know it, but Mike has magical powers, just like his ancestor, the evil infamous master-sorcerer Avolo Abbelone aka Avolo the Fucker.

Mike is Avolo's last heir in a straight line.

When he get to Emma's place and sees Emma in a sexy black dress, Mike get turned on and his schlong het hard.

"Hi, Mike." says Emma with a cute erotic smile.

The dress she wear makes her boobs look bigger than they are.

"Uh...hi, Emma..." says Mike, all nervous and horny.

"C'mon in, dude. I'll get you a drink." says Emma.

Mike enter the house and take a seat on the big white leather couch.

Emma makes Mike a nice tropical drink with a few splashes of alcohol.

"I was dreaming about you last night. Or a certain part of your body to be specific." says Emma in a sexy porn-like voice.

"What part, Emma?" says Mike.

"The thing you have between your legs that usually get harder when I am around." says Emma.

"Uh..." says Mike, now very nervous.

"I wanna see it." says Emma as she hand Mike his drink and then goes down on her knees in front of him.

Emma pull down Mike's baggy shorts and gently grab his dick and starts to give him a handjob.

She smile when she sees how long and thick Mike's dick get when it get totally stiff.

"Awww! Sexy dick you have, man." says a happy Emma.

Down in the sea, Queen Zateenah swim up to the surface and transform herself into a normal human woman.

She swim to the shore and walk up ont the sand.

"Muukabriz evelanto!" says Queen Zateenah.

In a flash of green light she get clothes that makes her look like a whore or a slut.

"Awww! Sexy." says Queen Zateenah.

She walk to Malibu.

At the same time.

Emma slowly jerk Mike's dick.

"Yay! Your dick love me, dude." says Emma in a childish tone.

"Emma...you're...sexy!" moans Mike.

"Why haven't you seduced me then? I like you too." says Emma.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me..." says Mike.

"Now you know that I do want you, Mike." says Emma as she takes off her dress and panties, leaving her bra on.

She takes a seat on Mike's dick, letting it enter her pussy.

"I'll ride you, my horny friend." says Emma as she give Mike a kiss and then starts to gently ride Mike's stiff dick.

To the surprise of them both, Mike doesn't cum early.

"Mmmm! Your dick is big and firm. It fit so well inside my super-sweet pussy. Do you like my pussy?" moans Emma.

"Yeah, Emma. Your pussy is tight, wet and so damn cozy." moans Mike.

"Is it the first pussy your dick's been in?" moans Emma.

"Yes. You're the first girl I've done it with." moans Mike.

"Awesome!" moans Emma.

"Yeah, girl." says Mike, now less nervous.


End file.
